Biology Projects, Fraser Woods, and Girl Fights
by Lucky Miss
Summary: A biology project brings Max, Liz, Alex, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Tess, and Kyle together for a weekend. How will they handle it?


Biology Projects, Fraser Woods, and Girl Fights

Biology Projects, Fraser Woods, and Girl Fights

By Erin (LuckyMiss@aol.com)

Summary: A biology project brings Max, Liz, Alex, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Tess, and Kyle together for a weekend.How will they handle it?

Rating: PG-13 language

Disclaimer: If I owned 'Roswell,' would I be writing a fanfiction?

Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive!

Dedication: This goes to... PatchesOwner, who gave me this challenge.Thanks for giving me something to write about!

Author's Note: Okay, I'm having *major* writer's block right now.I got this challenge from PatchesOwner and decided to try it...

Some how, they all (Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Liz, Maria, Alex, and Kyle) end up together for a weekend for something at school they can't get out of.

1. Michael/Isabel

2. Maria/Alex

3. Liz/Kyle

4. Tess/Max

5. No couples trade off; they stay together like that.

6. Have Tess be trying to make Liz jealous.

7. Have Liz not stand up for herself.

8. Have Maria constantly fighting with Tess and standing up for Liz.

9. Have Maria and Alex be so mad at Mike and Iz that they rub it in that they are together, even thought they are only together to make Michael and Izzy jealous.

10. At the end, Maria has to wind up kicking Tess's ass.

11. They all have to be mad at their exes the whole weekend.

So, here it is.Tell me what you think... I mean it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maria and Alex stood by the Eraser Room's door, watching down the hall for two individuals who would soon come walking down it.They looked back and forth until Maria saw them strolling closer to their stakeout.

"Here they come," Maria whispered in Alex's ear, pointing down the hallway to two people holding hands and whispering in each other's ears.

"One, two, three..." she counted, eyeing Michael and Isabel, who were still holding hands and laughing while walking down the crowded hallway.

On three, Alex wrapped his long arms around Maria and kissed her on the lips.Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and wove her fingers through his short hair.Their kiss deepened when Michael and Isabel passed, who both stopped to gawk at the scene their exes were making.

Isabel gasped and Michael turned his head, not wanting to see Maria and Alex.It just wasn't right.It was supposed to be Maria and him... and Isabel and Alex.Not Isabel and him.

He dropped Isabel's hand and sauntered off down the hallway, not looking back at Maria and Alex, or Isabel, for that matter.

Isabel ran down the hall after him, tears falling from her eyes freely.It wasn't supposed to be that way.She was supposed to be with Alex.And no one else.Not even Michael, who she'd grown up with; who she thought of as a brother.

"Mission completed," Alex quipped when Isabel had disappeared in one of the distant classrooms.

Maria laughed."Yep.Now, we have to get to bio, lover boy."

* * * * *

"Today, class, we're going to be dividing into groups.I want each group to visit a different biome and report on it, in depth.I'm giving you the weekend to complete the project.And the groups are..."

Everyone in the class, or mostly everyone, crossed their fingers and hoped that they wouldn't be placed with the people that they were furious with.

"And the last group will consist of Max Evans, Liz Parker, Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca, Alex Whitman, Isabel Evans, Kyle Valenti, and Tess Harding."

When the finished the last names, the group looked around.This weekend was going to be HELL.

"Is there any way where we can switch groups?" Liz asked quietly.

"No, I'm sorry, Liz.If you drop out of the group, I'll be forced to fail you."

Liz shrank back into her seat, waiting to see what their team was assigned to do.

"Now, Liz, I want your group to make observations at Fraser Woods of the animals and plants that are there.I want the research written nicely and you must have at least ten pages of notes on the creatures of the forest."

Michael groaned.

Isabel sat back in her seat and frowned.

Kyle sighed.

Tess leaned over to Max's desk and planted a kiss on his cheek."We're going to have so much fun this weekend.Don't you think so, Max?" she asked, eyeing Liz.

Liz's eyes bulged and she turned her head to hide the pained look on her face.

Maria looked at her best friend and back to the curly blonde girl sitting next to her."Tess, just shut the hell up.I don't want to hear it right now.No, we are not going to have fun this weekend and anyone in the right mind wouldn't do this to Liz... or Max, for that matter.That poor boy..."

Tess' mouth fell open in shock.

Michael and Alex tried to veil their laughter, but eventually burst.

Max blushed and quickly scribbled their assignment in his notebook.

"So, we'll meet at our house on Friday at three and travel to Fraser Woods then.Is that okay with everyone?" Max questioned, looking around the group to the other seven.

"Do we need to bring tents?" Alex asked, hoping and praying that they wouldn't spend the whole weekend in the woods.

"Yes, we need tents.Izzy and I have a four person tent, so we'll bring that one," Max completed, once again looking at the others in the group, "Anyone else have a tent?"

"Yeah," Kyle spoke up, "My dad and I have like, five.I'll bring a few of them."

"Good," Max finished."See you all Friday afternoon."

And with those last words, the bell rang and all eight filed out of biology.

* * * *

Later that day, at the Crashdown, Kyle approached Liz.

"Liz, I need to talk to you," he said, looking up at her hopefully.

"About what?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her order book.

"You still love Max, don't you?"

"I don't want to discuss this with you.Not like you care, anyway."

"No, really.I know that you do.I shouldn't have even asked."

"That's true."

"But I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Liz raised an eyebrow, looking at Kyle curiously.

"Do you want to make Max jealous and make him think about what he's doing?"

"Of course I do."

"Go out with me.We'll make him see what a mistake he's making."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you look so lost whenever you see them together.And he must feel the same way, too, because he has the same look on his face whenever he sees you."

"Really..." Liz's voice drifted off as she saw Tess and Max walk into the Crashdown, hand in hand.

"So, what's your answer?"

"Yes."

"Good."And with that last word, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, right as Max and Tess were walking by.

"Gross!" Tess exclaimed."You could get a room, you know."

Max just stood there next to Tess, staring at Liz and Kyle.If this was to make him jealous, it was working.

"Let's go, Max," Tess told him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the newest couple in Roswell.

"It worked!" Liz exclaimed.

"No, it worked for Max.Not Tess."

"We'll change her mind," Liz completed."But I really need to get back to work.Thanks, Kyle.I think this idea might work."She waved and walked back to the kitchen, humming to herself.

* * * * *

On Friday afternoon, the eight teenagers met at the Evans' house, packed and almost prepared to spend the whole weekend together, researching the forest and its living creatures.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Alex said, a little less than cheerfully.He, like the others, was miserable that he had to spend the weekend with the people who had completely messed up his once perfect life.

"All right.Isabel, Michael, Tess, and I will take the Jeep.Maria, you, Liz, Alex, and Kyle can take the Jetta.We'll all drive together and find a campsite in Fraser woods when we reach it.Agreed?"

The other seven nodded at their leader's question.Then, they climbed into the cars and pulled out of the Evans' driveway, headed towards a weekend that none of them would ever expect.

* * * * *

After two hours of driving, the two vehicles pulled into the gates of a Fraser Woods campsite.All eight got out of the cars reluctantly, and gathered around Kyle, who would help them find a campsite.

"Okay, we can stay in the opening and pitch our tents now," Kyle told the group, as they followed him to a clearing in the woods, surrounded by tall oak and pine trees.

"This is perfect!" Tess exclaimed, grabbing Max's hand.

"This is perfect," Maria mocked, repeating the hand motion on Alex and batting her eyelashes at him.Alex started to laugh and Tess turned around to see what was so funny.When she did, all Alex and Maria did was wave at her.She turned around and continued talking to Max quietly.

"Let's set up the tents," Kyle proclaimed.

"We're at your command," Liz told him, smiling.Kyle took her hand as they walked back to the cars for the tents.

The tents were brought out of the cars and it took a total of two hours to set up the one four-person tent and two two-person tents.And in those two hours, the aliens and the humans were fighting about everything possible.

"How are we gonna divide up the tents?" Max asked when they were finally finished putting them up, eyeing Liz and Kyle, who were still holding hands.

"Liz and I are staying together," Maria piped up quickly, making it known that she didn't want to stay with Isabel or Tess.

"Actually, we were gonna have all the girls stay in the four person.Is that okay, Maria?" Kyle said, looking sympathetically at the small girl who wore a frown across her face.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to stay with Tess... or Isabel, for that matter.Liz and I have a two-person tent.Enough said."And with the last words on her lips, she marched out to the Jetta and grabbed her sleeping bag, backpack, and duffle bag, and dragged them to the nearest two-person tent that she could find.

"Max and I want our own tent, right, sweetie?" Tess spoke loudly, so that anyone within a mile of their campsite could hear her.

"Well, sorry Tess, but the guys have the four person tent.You and Isabel get the other two-person," Alex said, holding his head up high.Ha ha!He wouldn't let these aliens get the best of him.And by doing this, he was helping out Liz and himself at the same time.

Max shot him a look of relief and Alex grinned at him.Maybe this weekend wasn't going to be as bad as he expected.

* * * * *

Later that night, when the sun had gone down, the eight gathered around the campfire that Kyle had built.

"So..." Isabel started.

"What should we do?" Kyle asked."It's too dark to do any more research tonight.What about we play a game of..." he paused, looking around the circle, "truth or dare."

"I'm in," Alex said, nodding.

"Me too," Maria agreed.

"I'll play," Isabel told the group.

"Sure, why not?" Max said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm in, too," Tess smiled.

"All right, I'll play, too," Liz finally agreed and they were ready to play the game.

"I'll start," Kyle stated, looking around to the seven faces that were gazing intently at him."Michael..."

"What?" Michael replied, coldly.

"Truth or dare?" Kyle said, grinning devilishly.

"Uh... truth."

"All right.Have you ever been in love?And if you have, how many times?" Kyle asked in a singsong voice.

Michael mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Maria asked, curious of what he said.

"Yes," he replied gruffly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"How many?" Maria prodded.

"Twice," Michael whispered, loud enough for Maria to hear.

"I knew it!I knew that you really did have something for her!" Maria screeched, tears streaming freely down her face."God, why did I even go out with you?I was so stupid to think that you actually loved ME!"More tears ran down her cheeks, dripping on the ground as she talked.Then, she stood up and ran out of the illuminated circle into the woods.

"I'll go get her," Liz told everyone calmly.She walked out into the surrounding trees in search of a very upset Maria.

"Good one, Kyle... Michael," Alex commented, his voice fringed with frustration, anger, and pain.

"Hey, I didn't know that he was going to say that," Kyle pleaded, waving his hands in the air.

"Let's just stop this game now, while we can," Isabel finished, eyeing Michael and Kyle."I think we've all had enough for one night."

* * * * *

"Maria!Where are you, chica?" Liz called out into the darkness.Maria had to be around here somewhere, she just hadn't come across her.

Then, she heard sniffling.Walking closer, she saw Maria, her head in her hands, leaning against a tall pine tree.

"Maria..." Liz began.

"Don't.I don't want to hear about his apologies or anything else that he, or anyone else, offered after I left."

"They didn't say anything about you," Liz told her quietly, sitting down next to her and wrapping her arms around Maria's body."The only thing that anyone probably said was about me... and it probably isn't good."

Maria chuckled."Really, you need to stand up for yourself... up against Tess.She isn't that scary, you know.And you know that Max is like, under her spell, or something.I'm still convinced that he loves you."

"Thanks," Liz said, loosening her hug."We should probably get back."

With a nod, Maria and Liz both got up and started walking back to the campsite and got into their tent, not wanting to disturb the others, who had gone to sleep.

* * * * *

The next morning, Maria and Liz both woke up to the sound of Tess' voice.

"I can't believe that she got upset over something that... juvenile.And Liz, why did she go after her?When she wanted to come back, she could have.She's old enough to be okay on her own, she doesn't need a babysitter."

"She's talking about us," Liz whispered with a bit of animosity in her words.

"I'm going to end this, once and for all," Maria told Liz and climbed out of the tent.

"Morning, Tess," she called to the girl who was ranting on the other side of campsite.

Tess looked up at Maria with a look of complete shock on her face.

"You know, I never did like you, Tess," Maria spat as she walked closer to Tess, who had shrunk back and her eyes were wide with fear.

"And ever since you've been a part of our group, you've just given me another reason to hate you.Really, I'd be fine if you just came here and was like, 'Hey, I'm an alien, too,' but you had to come and take away everything and everyone that meant the world to us in the process of becoming a part of our group," Maria spoke clearly, eyeing Michael and Isabel, who were sitting together and were laughing softly."And look at our lives now.We have to live with the damage that YOU created.And all you can do is rub it in."

Tess stood up and started backing away from Maria, who was rapidly approaching her.

"No, you aren't going to run away and act like Michael, Tess.We need to get something straight..."

"I'm sorry!I didn't *mean* to mess up your life, Maria," Tess pleaded, still backing away from a very angry Maria.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't act the way you do," Maria stated plainly.Then, she slapped Tess across the face."That was for Liz and all the abuse that you put her through."She slapped Tess again, on the other cheek."That's for me, for making my once-perfect life a living hell because of all the bull shit that you've been telling my friends."And then, she shoved Tess to the ground."And that's for all of us, who have put up with everything that you've said to us ever since you got here, oh... a month ago.Goodbye, Tess," she finished as Tess scrambled to her feet and ran out of the clearing.

Behind Maria, Alex and Kyle whistled.Liz was clapping furiously.Max was laughing and both Isabel and Michael had surprised looks registered on their faces.

Maria whirled around to face Michael, Isabel, and Max, who were all staring at her in disbelief."But don't you three think that you've gotten away with this that easily.You fell into the trap that she set.And, like her, have made our lives miserable.For the rest of this weekend, it's going to be you three doing research and Kyle, Liz, Alex, and I doing research.Don't come to me or any of us, for that matter, with any apologies.They WON'T be accepted.Go scamper off into the woods and do your research."

And with that, she walked back to Liz, Alex, and Kyle, where she was welcomed into a group hug.

* * * * *

Later that day, the two groups met back at the campsite as the sun was lowering in the sky, painting it brilliant shades of yellow, pink, orange, purple, and blue.They sat around the remains of their campfire.

"We've gotten all of our research," Max announced.

"Us too," Liz said, holding up a stack of papers filled with information about the animals and plants of Fraser Woods.

"Well, I guess we can go home," Alex concluded.

"Same cars," Michael called from the guys' tent, where he was gathering all the sleeping bags and duffle bags out of the tent before he began taking down the tent, single-handed.

It took all of about ten minutes to take down the three tents and then, the groups were walking back out of the woods, research and sleeping gear in hand.

"Well, I think that was a successful project," Alex quipped.

"Yeah, I agree with you.We've got all the info that we need and we're done early.Thank God!I can sleep in my own bed tonight without being bitten by a million different bugs!" Maria exclaimed as she shoved her sleeping bag, duffle bag, and backpack into the back of the Jetta.

"Yeah, same here," Isabel piped up from behind the Jeep, dragging all her luggage on the ground.

"Uh, guys?" Max asked, his voice cracking.

"What, Maxwell?" Michael responded, not looking up from the things he was placing in the back of the Jeep and under it's back seat.

"Where's Tess?"

The End


End file.
